


A Stressful Day

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Collars, Coming Untouched, Consent is Sexy, Dom/sub, Domme!Felicity, F/M, Gentle femdom, Kneeling, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sub!John, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, butt plug, sub!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: After a insensitive comment is said, Oliver drop into his own head but thankfully his lover's are there for him.





	A Stressful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a threesome with Domme!Felicity and her boys.
> 
> NSFW Tumblr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com

“Welcome home babe.” Felicity’s voice rang out from the master bedroom as John stumbled into their shared flat.

John shed his clothes as he went, folding them neatly on the table next to the door before he entered the room. He felt all the tension slide out of his body and every part of him relaxed at the sight of his two lovers.

Felicity was wearing a new leather corset, usually they were black but this one was a deep green that was almost the exact same as the outfit Oliver used as the Arrow. She had matching fishnet stockings on that were attached to a garter belt around her hips with a thong settled over her crotch. Her long blonde hair was done up in a high ponytail and her lips were painted a dark color in contrast to the usual bright colors she wore during the day.

Oliver was kneeling on the right side of her legs, head resting on her thigh with his eyes closed. His green collar was the only thing that was on his body and he let out a soft sigh as Felicity’s painted nails raked through his short hair in a soothing way.

“Hello Mistress.” John smiled as he sunk to his own knees on his own cushion on the other side of her legs.

“How was your day John?” Felicity turned to look down at him, free hand tracing his jawline.

“Stressful, less than Oliver’s Mistress.” John admitted, he had to deal with idiots all day long but Oliver had to deal with the board of QC and the usual stress that came from avoiding the police and trying to clean up Starling.

“He basically dropped the moment he knelt beside me.” Felicity admitted and John nodded in understanding. He felt his own headspace tugging at him just from being in his lover’s presences and the safety that Felicity was radiating.

“Don’t worry my precious boy’s, I’ll take good care of you.” Felicity promised her subs with nothing but truth in her voice.

“I will need your help though John, do you think you can help me out tonight babe?” Felicity asked him in a soft voice that had him snapping out of the process of falling deeper into his own headspace.

“Of course Mistress.” John nodded wanting to be good for her tonight and got a beaming smile in return that made him melt just a bit.

“Let’s get him on the bed, on his back please.” Felicity slowly stood up, John following after she was fully up. He gently lifted Oliver up into his arms in a smooth movement. Oliver turned his head towards John’s chest letting out a noise at being moved but didn’t do anything else.

Oliver let his head roll to the side, eyes slowly opening to look at Felicity as John made him comfortable on the bed while Felicity ran her fingertips gently over his torso being careful around new bruises and wounds but pressing down a bit harder on the old scars.

“I’ve never seen him this deep in Mistress.” John admitted as he gently parted Oliver’s legs, hands running up and down his thighs making the blond’s cock twitch at the familiar touches.

“Some asshole brought up his playboy past and insulated that he was just fucking around with us, that he didn’t really love us and that I was your fuck toy. He verbally tore the man a new one, but it got to him on a deeper level.” Felicity explained in a soft voice, but John knew her well enough to know the anger hidden there, as it was the same kind that flared up in him when she spoke about what happened.

“Get me a name and I’ll take care of it.” John said darkly as he leaned down to press a kiss to Oliver’s hip.

“You’re a doll, but I already took care of. He no longer exists anywhere and a few charities got a nice sum of money.” Felicity grinned wolfishly at John before tugging the man into a heated kiss as a reward.

“Now, I want you to fuck Oliver real good. I want to see him come from your cock babe.” Felicity ordered, her voice firm as she shifted Oliver enough to slide in behind his torso so he was resting on her chest. Felicity nodded at John who was slicked up his cock knowing full well that Oliver was wearing a plug after all he had watched as Felicity had worked it in that morning in the shower.

John settled between Oliver’s legs as he wiggled the plug a bit to loosen the muscles that were clenched around it. Oliver moaned a tad as the plug was slowly withdrawn from him, leaving his hole twitching and needy for something else.

“Yes, just that like babe. Good job.” Felicity praised as John edged the tip of his large cock into Oliver making both men groan at the sensations. Felicity combed her fingers through Oliver’s hair as she watched John’s black cock disappearing into Oliver’s white ass and the contrast made her wet. She ignored it as this was about her subs not her.

She kept a steady stream of praises and soft touches as John slowly took Oliver apart even further if the way the other male was groaning and writhing in Felicity’s hold was anything to go by. She watched as the two brought themselves to their climaxes and she smiled giving them permission when John glanced at her questioningly and Oliver tilted his head just enough for her to plant a kiss on his nose lovingly.

Oliver let out a strangled cry as he came untouched, his eyes rolling up into his head as his body went limp in Felicity’s hold letting her know that he was fully submerged in his subspace. John was doubled over Oliver’s body, still buried inside of him even with some of his cum leaking out around his cock.

“You both did so well for me, you were perfect and did exactly what I asked. I’m so proud of both of you.” Felicity praised happily as she stroked Oliver’s hair while John gently pulled out before curling up against her side where she tugged him in closer.

“Thank you Mistress.” John smiled sleepily, his eyes hazy with his own headspace.

“Go, give into it. I’ll take care of you John.” Felicity gave one last order for the night and John was gone from the world. Felicity grinned contentedly as she took in the sight of her perfect boys that loved her just as much as she loved them.


End file.
